Letters to Jack
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write letters to a creepy artist? Yes? No? Either way, now you can! XD Credit goes to the first one to make a 'letters to' fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Leodas: Eh, this was directly typed into fanfiction, which is why it's the only file i currently have. XD**

**Jack: *cough*clutz*cough***

**Leodas: So the documents for my other stories are... Somewhere around my house. XD In which case i decided to post this up! ...Even if Jack is a little creepy. X3**

**Jack: I already feel the inspiration coursing through my veins! ;D**

**Leodas: And mine came from a rock! :D**

**Jack: O.o**

* * *

**Hmm... Since a story must have story material i'll go ahead and answer this... Paper i found...**

_Dear Jack,_

_Hi. :D_

_Sincerely, Leodas._

**Hello...? 0.o**

* * *

**Jack: Oh, you can't be serious! ):**

**Leodas: I'm horrible at writing letters, okay?!**

**Jack: -.-**

**Leodas: Don't forget to send in your letters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack: *looks at story summery* Hey! You put I was creepy! **

**Leodas: Are you denying it? :P**

**Jack: Actually no, no I'm not. Buuuut, that doesn't mean I can't turn you into an art sculpture… :3 **

**Leodas: o_o **

**Jack: *snickers***

**Leodas: Hey! You better answer the letters! …Or I'll take your art supply! :D**

**Jack: Hump. Fine! But when this is over-**

**Leodas: Let's start! :D**

**Jack: ):**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Let's see... This is my first time sending letters... :/_

Um, hi Jack! :D (no pun intended) I'm KROS.

So... Did you know Befall is awesome? Because Befall is seriously awesome.

And how old are you?

That's all i got. XP

-KROS

**Ah! My first letter! :D Well I suppose there is a first time for everything! And Hello to you too, KROS. :3**

**Yes… Befall is quiet elegant, isn't he? He was created specifically for me and my way of inspiration! Befall is like no other bey in the world! The shinning constellation in the sky! The stunning beauty! The-**

***ahem* Anyway, I am currently the age of eighteen. I'm afraid I'm getting old. DX**

**So until next time-**

**/ Jack**

_Dear jack,  
What got you into art?  
Why are you a total stalker? (yes i can see you outside my window -.-)  
has the fact that your bey is somewhat girly ever crossed your mind?  
and finally, do you have a crush on anyone? (yes i know, so original *sarcasm*  
thank you for taking the time to read my letter  
bfn  
Demon_

**Hello, Demon~ Hehehehe~**

**Ah… Yes, I first got into art at a young age. I didn't have many hobbies, and I was absolutely horrible at a lot of things back then. :/ I had never even touched at paintbrush! Absurd, isn't it?! But I had happened to find a bucket of paint on day… And I painted the wall. It was my first inspiration! :D**

**But I first really got into after the arrangement. It increased my passion for art by… Maybe a hundred times! :D **

**Me? A stalker? How did you see me?! I was sure I was so well hidden! **

**Hmm… Well, I like following people. It gives me some inspiration at times… And sometimes I find it enjoyable. But oddly enough I have found 'stalking' to be frowned upon in this society… **

**I never really thought of my bey as 'girly'. I prefer calling him majestic! If Befall wasn't a spirit, then he would be male, I'm sure anyway. **

**And no, I do not have a crush on anyone at the moment… Or have I ever really… I am single and have no time for relationships. I am in love with art! … And girls seem to for some reason run away screaming when I approach them. O.o**

**And you're welcome! I have found answering letter to be rather fun. :D**

**/ Jack**

_hey Jack you are so coooooooooooooool i mean it anyway whats your fave color, what do you think of your team mates, did you like toby hair long or short anyway if you had to choose a lil bro out of beyblade who would it be_

**Hello~**

**Why thank you. I'm glad to someone who appreciates me and my masterpieces! :D I would say my favorite color is pink! But not a flashy pink, oh no. I mean a dark and flavored pink, like unfinished raspberries or a mixture of a burgundy white and white! **

**My teammates? Well, I don't care an awful lot for them. I do get along with Damian well though. We both have what people call 'sadistic minds' as they say! **

**Zeo… A different story. I don't see much use in him. But at least he gets the job done once in a while. **

**Toby?**

…

**Oh! Faust! …Or Toby. Hmm… I honestly think he looked better with long hair in a way. I don't know why. **

**I've never thought of having a little brother before! I honestly don't know… But if you're looking for someone little, look at Damian. *cough*short*cough* **

**/ Jack**

_Dear Jack,  
You are creepy. And crazy. Are you a secret Serial Killer?  
Have a nice day,  
Mysty  
(Note, I found a way to shorten my screen name. Oh and this letter was ment for humor only, I don't actually think Jack is a Serial Killer, but it is possible _)_

**Hello, Mysty~**

**A serial killer?! WHERE?! **

…

**Oh, you mean me? I-I had nothing to do with it! I swear! **

**Well er… No, I'm not a serial killer… That I know of. I could very well be. …So where do you live? Haha! Just kidding! **

**You have a nice day too! …And hope that Leodas doesn't steal any art supplies. D:**

**/ Jack**

_Dear Jack,  
Have you ever looked up into the sky and thought of what to make for your next art? Also why do you look like a clown?  
-From Fallenbey_

**Hello, Fallenbey~ **

**Of course I have! The sky is a great place to look for inspiration! The cloud shapes during the day, the constellations during the night! The sunrise and sunset! It's beautiful! I often found myself sneaking out of HD academy to look at it even. :)**

**I do not look like a clown! :/ Clowns have big red noises, never talk, are after overly clothed, and honk those… Things in people's faces! The only trait we share it the pink hair. And mine is much more well groomed~ ;D **

**/ Jack **

_Hi there Jack... the crreepy member of Starbreaker. Mind if I ask u some qns?  
1) How does it feel like to create a "masterpiece" in a stadium? Is it fun?  
2) Why are you so creppy?  
3) Why do you get inspired that quickly and easily? I take a very long time to get inspiration you know...  
Lyra Heartstrings_

**Hello, Lyra Heartstrings~ (mind if I call you Lyra for short?)**

**Why sure!**

**1) Yes! Creating a masterpiece in the stadium is incredibly fun! You should try it sometime! It's practically what I live for! **

**2) Creepy? I say unique. ;) I also love to see the look on people's faces when I act myself! **

**3) Inspiration comes to those who can see it! Be open minded and look at everything around you, then maybe It will come to you more easily and quicker. I keep my mind open to everything around me!**

**/ Jack **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**Jack: And done! :D**

**Leodas: Now you have to answer more letters when they come in! :D**

**Jack: D:**

**Leodas: I thought you said you were enjoying it. XD**

**Jack: Yes, but imagine how much time this takes away from my arts and masterpieces! **

**Leodas: ^ **

**Jack: What? O.o **

**Leodas: -.0 Alright, keep doing this, and I'll buy you paint for a year. **

**Jack: !**

**Leodas: …Um… Jack? :o**

**Jack: DEAL!**

**~Until next time, Bye!~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Leodas: Hi everyone. Long time no see... Like really. 0.0**

**Jack: Seriously, where have you been?! ...Not that i care...**

**Leodas: I've been away for a few months, as you people can tell... But i'm back and i'm doing my best to start continuing my stories again. Starting with this one, which is extremely overdue. And i'm very sorry about that. 0:**

**Jack: Oh joy... *sarcasm***

**Leodas: Year supplies of paint...**

**Jack: Oh joy! :D *this time real***

* * *

_Hi!_  
_I'm Fatema, jack I like your hair but you need to cut it and how are you? Seriously? Do you still need medical attention? Anyways, where r u in metal fury? And can you just for a second go without saying the word "ART" ?!_

_Yours truly, Fatema :)_

**Cut it?! You can't be serious! I spent hours turning it into a masterpiece~ :D **

**And apparently I do not need medical attention. For when I went to see a psychiatrist they ran out screaming and started eating dirt… And you think I'm crazy? **

**Unlike Damian, I actually appear in Metal Fury. To be more precise, I appear in the Destroyer dome episodes. …Stupid Jigsaw… **

**And me go for one second without saying art? Alright.**

…

…

**ART ART ART ART ART ART ART ART ART ART. **

**I think that went well, don't you? I didn't say art for exactly one second. ;)**

**/ Jack **

_Dear Jack,_  
_I'm typing this letter because I'm bored. Do you ever do anything besides paint, draw, sculpt and creep people out? Why do you where that mask...er... half mask? Am I annoying you? Sorry if I am, oh, and thanks for telling me to have a nice day (even if Leodas had to force you). Oh, and hi Leodasdragon!_  
_Later not Skater XD_  
_Mysty_

**Boredom. One my worst enemies. And of course I do things other than those! I must eat at some point in time! **

"**Wore" the mask would be more correct. In Metal Fury I took it off. But the reason I wore it in the first place was… I honestly don't know. The arrangement makes you do many strange things. **

**No you're not annoying me. …But a certain uncilvilized dragon is. **

**And you're… welcome… Ehehehe, of couse! It's not like Leodas is right behind me telling me to be nice. Nope! Ehehehe.**

**(Leodas: :D Hi to you too Mysty!) **

**Um… **

**/ Jack **

_Dear jack,_  
_Why did you want tsubasa to be a part of your art? Last would you ever die your hair black and spike it up?_  
_From Fallenbey_

**Why Fallenbey… I want Tsubasa to be a part of my art simply because he has great artistic talent! **

**And for that I would say… No. I highly doubt it. The black hair and spiked up look isn't really my stile. Besides, don't I look dashing with the way my hair is now? ;)**

**/ Jack **

_Dear Jack._

_I really do not understand your obsession for art... Can explain to me why do you have such interest in art? What is your favorite masterpiece (I am just damn curious only)._

_From,_

_LROF (Lavender Rose of Faith)_

**Simple. The arrangement awakened it for me. For when you take one your eyes are opened to many different things, and you even can experience- sometimes permenate- personality changes. **

**To pick a favorite masterpiece would be almost impossible for me my dear. I create new ones all the time depending one what's currently interesting to me. (nudity or not. (Leodas: JACK!) (Jack: What?))And I like all forms of art! **

**/ Jack **

_Dear Jack,_

_Hiiii! I'm Gemstone Gal, but call me Ruby if that makes it easier. :3_

_OKAY, and to start with the questions!_

_1. I saw you in my room. WHY ARE YOU BEHIND ME WITH A KNIFE?! O_o_

_2. If you could choose someone to throw pie at, who would it be?_

_3. Do you like other types of art, other than painting? (I like drawing with a pencil)_

_4. Last one, what do you think of the Legendary Bladers?_

_- Gemstone Gal_

**Hello Ruby. **

**1. I'm behind you with a knife because... it's fun to **_**carve **_**things… With knives. :D It's a form of art you know. Care to be apart of my art? I'm not giving you much of a choice. *Holds up knife* **

**(Leodas: Jack…) **

**I'm talking about posing for paintings. **

**(Leodas: …) **

**2. Ryuga. Maybe he wouldn't look as disgusting then. **

**3. Why yes! I like sculpting, modern art, and sometimes just using a plain pencil and paper. :3 It's relaxing. **

**4. They are fine I suppose… Except Ryuga! Why that uncivilized, horrible, awful, disgraceful, … Horrible man! He ruined everything! Including my masterpiece! I'm starting to hate dragons.**

**(Leodas: *GLARE*)**

**Um… Yes. Let us get to the next letter, shall we?**

**/ Jack **

_Hello jack,_  
_Thank you for reviewing my letter and now I'm back with even more questions:_

_•why were you laughing when you said "Hello demon? If you are insulting me then I must tell you it's an Inuyasha term so It's not offensive (not that you've ever watched Inuyasha)_

_•what is your favorite way of art (ex: drawing, sculpting)_

_And now I would like to tell you that your pink hair was practically glowing and it completely stood out against the bushes so it was quite obvious that you were outside my window!_

_That is all for now_  
_Bfn_  
_Demon (still an Inuyasha term)_

**You're welcome… Even if I was forced to do this… *Looks cautiously at Leodas***

**Oh, I wasn't trying to insult you nor find it offensive. No, no, you've misunderstood me. I just found it ironic due to demons being associated with darkness, yet it has "Light" in it. In a way it's an oxymoron and is quite interesting and inspiring… Yes… Now where is my paint?! I must express myself! **

**It's hard to pick a favorite form of art. Though I mostly enjoy painting and sculpting. Those are my favorites. :3 **

**Really? Darn! Next time I'll wear a cloak… **

**/ Jack **

_Hiya its me again! Okay... thanks for replying. I think writing letters is kinda fun!_  
_I really don't have anything to ask you at the moment, I wanna share with you a video I just recently watched about YOU! It is made by beccal47 (may be spelling error) and the song is 'Primandonna'. She says this song really suits you, so why not check it out? You might like it!_

**You're welcome, ehe…**

**And I watched the video. It certainly was interesting. I always new I'd be famous on youtube! ;) And I suppose in a way I can see why she thinks the song suits me… Music is art after all. **

…**I still like knives though…**

**/ Jack **

_Hey man, what's the deal? Why haven't you been showing up for Jack's Corner recently? The fans are getting restless... And Nile misses you like crap._  
_Nile: I FUKKIN DO NOT_  
_seriously we need more stuff. otherwise i'm dumping you for Johannes. he STORES CATS UP HIS SLEEVES_  
_all you do is mindrape Klaus and sculpt naked moulds of tsubasa. of course, that's just the onscreen stuff..._

_your pimp, zero_

**Why you ask? I've been far to busy… MWAHAHAHA. **

**And of course Nile misses me. You hear that Nile. ;) **

**What?! Jahannes?! Replace me?! Ha! I'll take care of that and turn him into a piece of art! It shall be called the bloody cat with knives!**

**And I will be the one inserting the knives. **

**Why don't you try showing the offscreen things. ;)**

**/ Jack? **

_Hello!_

_Jack, I must say, I adore your work. I saw your masterpiece, the Dragon Silenced by the Peacock, and it was gorgeous! Evil Befall is so beautiful and elegant. If I could meet you I'd sooooo give you a hug. :3 You're such a creative, yet psychotic person._

_What did you think when you found out the arrangements could help your beyblade skills? Are arrangements uncomfortable?_

_Love,_  
_Megan_

**Why thank you! Finally someone who appreciates my work! And thank you, I think the masterpiece is quite wonderful myself, not to be too cocky. (The dragon is suppose to be Ryuga's. :D) **

**I'm sure Befall would love to hear those comments about him~ **

**And creativity is my specialty!~ **

**Now, as for the questions… Naturally, I thought the arrangement was quite a great thing when I first heard about it. You become stronger, gain more physical strength, and grow a connection to a bey that perfectly suits you~**

…**If only I had heard the side effects. :/ Oh well, I'm alive aren't I?! **

**And yes, arrangements can be uncomfortable- even unbearably painful at first- but you eventually get used to it to where you can even sleep while taking one… A bit awkward in some situations though…**

**/ Jack **

_Hi Jack!_

_First I think u r awesome!_  
_2nd do you like anything else besides art?_  
_& lastly do you like music_

_That's it for now_

_Sabrina or Sabe_

**Hello, Sabrina. **

**Well thank you for the compliment. And yes I do like things besides art… Like… things… And things…**

**Um… Next question! **

**Of course I like music! It's a form of art after all! ;) **

**/ Jack**

* * *

**Leodas: Yay! I think that was everyone. :3 ...And if it's not i'm blaming you, Jack.**

**Jack: Why blame me for everything?! **

**Leodas: Because you're the creepy artist...**

**Jack: ...Must we go through this again... -_-**

**Leodas: Pickles! :D**

**Jack: ...I suppose you want me tell people to R&R?**

**Leodas: :D**

**Jack: Alright... R&R. **

**Leodas: ):**

**Jack: ...Please...**

**Leodas: :D **


End file.
